User talk:KiltedEngineer
I too would like to read your wonderful story bad girls with big hearts again. If you still have it of course. It is really really good and I am sad that you took it down. Hope to hear from you soon. Marty Hello Marty, I was a day away from reopening the story to the public. Unfortunately, while searching the internet for deviantarts Edd and Marie page, I found a post quoting me on fanfiction and a user speaking poorly about my character, and most likely not respecting my beliefs. Therefore, the story will not see the light of day. Please thank bloodmaker for this. I'm sorry for the inconvienience, Thanks for being devoted, KiltedEngineer Welcome Hi, KiltedEngineer! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KiltedEngineer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kirkland22 (talk) 05:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Kiltedengineer, i was wondering what happened to your bad girls with big hearts fan fic and i've recently wanted to read your work again but i can't seem to find it and i'm at a loss as to why i could not find it i have posted a comment to your page for bad girls with big hearts as to double my chances of you seeing this and i would like to ask you where i should go to read it bevause i looked on fan fiction and it was not there or it simply said this page could not be found and i was hoping that you would repost it or point me to where i may read it and i'm sorry if i have repeated myself at all in this question because i just finished drinking 2 redbulls in a row prepping for a night of what was supposed to be reading,drawing, and gaming so thanks for your time and look forward to your reply, Oromis21 (talk) 05:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) P.S i created an account on here and fan fic just to get a hold of you so you know i'm serious Hello KiltedEngineer I know you have heard a lot of people say about you re-uploading Bad Girls with Big Hearts but please, hear me out. I read BGwBH and I loved it!! It was amazing!!! I found it beautiful and wonderful!! The story was great and it helped me a lot. I am a highschool student and I have been suffering from anxiety and depression for a while now. Sometimes I would wonder if I should continue in life, but I really enjoy stories about romance and your story was brilliant - I couldn't stop reading. I know somebody took your story and you were annoyed, but please can you continue BGwBH and report that user instead. Also, I know that somebody was insulting you, but even the best get people who dislike their work. Everyone was upset that your story had stopped, it was great. Once it stopped I didn't now what to do. I was heartbroken. I am telling you the absolute truth here, your story made me think that I should go on. I continue because YOU helped me. Without you, I might have done something stupid. It was because of your work that I continue. So I am begging you to bring the story back. A read the reviews of your story and after you said that you were cancelling the story everyone was upset. We all think that you are an amazing writer and we all love your work. So please, for everyone who read and loved your work, for everyone who was brought joy because of your work. Please bring it back. Please can you respond once you have read this, thank you DannVoid (talk) 08:13, July 18, 2016 (UTC)